Ruining the Wedding?
by darkangelgalforever18
Summary: After Last Sacrifice Rose and Dimitri are engaged. Rose focuses on the wedding wanting everything to be perfect for her big day but what happens when Tasha tricks someone into helping her escape from prison? Will the wedding be ruined? Read to know more.


**A/N: This is my first VA fanfic. Please let me know what you think about it! I started writing it as a final for my fantasy class and this is just the first chapter of it. Please R&R! Tell me if I should put the rest of what I have up too. I really love hearing feedback and ideas on what to write next. Thanks all for reading! **

I lay in Dimitri's arms happy that we were together and nothing could break us apart anymore. Tasha was in prison and that's probably were she will stay for the rest of her life. She tried to kill our new Queen, and my best friend. I couldn't believe she killed Queen Tatiana and framed me for it. I was so mad at her I didn't know what to do. Dimitri told me to relax about it so I tried my best to.

"I love you Roza. I can't wait till we get married."

"I can't wait either babe." I said smiling then I looked at my ring. "The ring is beautiful."

"I'm totally telling Lissa, I should tell her now,and I'm going to ask her to be my maid of honor."

"You should tell her once you are decent to leave the room. You're not running around court in a bra and underwear. I know you aren't ever going to be normal or fit in very well, but I'm not letting my fiancé do that."

"You're right." I smiled and got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth quickly. Once I was done I came back to the bedroom seeing Dimitri still lying in bed still. "It's time to get up and get ready to tell the world about us getting married." I smiled bouncing on him.

"Fine," He huffed and picked me up like I was as light as a feather and set me down on the bed.

He got ready and I bugged him the whole time about taking forever because I wanted to tell Lissa and Christian already. When he was done I was almost ready to sprint all the way to Lissa's apartment. I started running and Dimitri ran along next to me. I loved running with him. We pushed each other. I love practicing with him because of that reason too. We never hold back against one another, we push each other to make them stronger and work harder.

By the time we got to their apartment we were laughing. Usually it took us twice as long to make it to Lissa and Christian's. I knocked on the door holding Dimitri's hand.

Lissa opened the door and smiled. "Rose, Dimitri, come in."

"Thanks Liss. We have some news."

"What is it? Is everyone okay? No attacks or anyone went missing?"

"Lissa, don't worry. Where's Christian?" I said looking around the room.

"I'm right here." He said coming out of the bathroom.

"Christian they have some news they would like to tell us."

"Interesting, what is it?"

I smiled and squeezed Dimitri's hand. "We are getting married!"

"What? Oh my god! Let me see the ring." She shrieked and I was glad I wasn't Christian because she practically screamed in his ear. I showed her my beautiful and elegant ring. "It's beautiful. You have good taste in jewelry Dimitri."

"Thanks."

"I have a question for you Liss. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"I would love to. I'm so happy for you guys." She said wiping a tear away.

"Awe thanks. What are you doing today?"

"Not much, you?"

"I'm just going to plan my wedding with my best friend and maid of honor."

"Yay!"

"Dimitri do you want to help plan the wedding with us?"

"I don't know how much help I can be. I'll be more than happy as long as we get married."

"Awww, you guys are so great together. Nothing can come between you."

"Liss, I'm a little worried that Hans will try to get me to quit though."

"He can't make you quit, and only I can fire my guards. Dimitri isn't one of my guards so they can't make one of you quit."

"You're right. So, what colors should we have for our wedding?" I looked at Dimitri smiling.

"That's up to you Roza."

That day we got the colors picked out. Dark Red, black, and white were the colors. We decided on my bouquet being red roses we were thinking about the maid of honors dress.

"Who are the bridesmaids?"

"I'm not sure but I thought of some but I haven't asked anyone yet."

"Okay so then let's talk about my dress and your dress."

"I'm going to go ask my friend to be my best man." Dimitri said at the mention of Roses dress.

"Ohh right you don't want to know about my dress till I'm walking down the asile. Sorry, we will be here. I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you too Roza, stay safe."

"We will we are just talking about wedding stuff."

"I know, but still don't let your guard down all the way. Keep safe." He said and kissed me goodbye then left and shut the door.

"So," I looked at Lissa. "What kind of dress should I wear?"

"Well, it should show your curves, make you look beautiful, and make you feel like you are a princess for the day." She smiled and pulled out her laptop and we searched for wedding dresses.

"What do you want to wear Liss? I was thinking about the maid of honor's dress being different than the other bridesmaids."

"I don't mind what I wear, as long as I don't look horrible. We should see the woman who makes my dresses."

"Sure, she has a shop here on court right?"

"Yeah, she's an amazing seamstress."

"Alright, we will probably have to take a guard or two with us."

"Probably, but I don't think they will mind. They just stand at the front door and watch the place." I knew what she met because when I was on duty with her that is what I did.

We did take two guards with us that I knew a little bit and we walked through court smiling as Lissa and I were talking about my ring.

"I hope Christian gets me a ring that's beautiful like that."

"Don't worry Liss he will."


End file.
